


the ABC's of Chris and Martin

by karrenia_rune



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Gen, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the tin.
Kudos: 12





	the ABC's of Chris and Martin

Disclaimer: Wild Kratts and all of its characters belong to its creators and producers. They are not mine and are only 'borrowed' for the purposes of the fic.

"The ABCs of Chris and Martin"

A is for Amazon: The Amazon has always been one of Chris's favorite places to explore. Rain and ecosystems and rivers and sheer vastness of it get him every time.   
He loves it and that every time they go back they learn something new every time and that's heart-breaking that what he loves about it might someday disappear.

B is for Buffalo: While they were doing a segment on the Great Plains Martin learns that the buffalo herds use to roam for miles and miles and were one the primary sources of food, shelter for the native tribes before Europeans ever came to this land. 

C is for Cobra: Chris once saw a man in Mumbai hypnotize a large cobra in a woven rattan basket into a sleepy lull with a flute.   
He wanted to try it for himself. Martin thought it was a bad idea, and his brother can barely care a tune let alone play a musical instrument. The locals just humored them both.

D is for Dingo: It's an Australian Wild Dog Martin thinks they're cool and has pressed his brother and the others about expanding their trip Down Under.

E is for Elephant: Chris hates that both the Asian and African elephants have been the endangered species list for a long time and all because of because folks have hunted them. They're kind of protected now, but poaching or folks going after them for the ivory in their tusks is lucrative. He wishes people could do more for them.

F is for Falcon: They have a running debate about which type of falcon is better, Chris votes for the Peregrine; Martin for Gyre falcon. Ava sometimes has to mediate when things get heated. She thinks its all relative and they're being ridiculous.

G is for Galapagos Tortise: If anyone were to ask Chris would say that out of all the types of turtles out there this one has to his favorite, not just because its rare and on the endangered species list, but because he loves turtles and the Galapagos. No, he's not biased. Why do you ask?

H is for Hyena: Martin thinks that hyenas are very problematic animals. People, even in the study of animals, have this perception of the hyena as a dirty, no-good hanger-on and scavengers. He just thinks it's a misunderstood animal.

I is for Iguana: Chris sometimes thinks that it would be cool to have Ava incorporate an Iguana into one of their creature-suits. Iguanas spend a lot of time basking in the sunshine. He could get behind that. 

J is for Jaguar: Martin loves jaguars, out of all the big cats in the New World it's his favorite and the patterns of its coats vary from animal to animal. He would also like to travel to one of the Mayan ruins one day and see the pictographs with the jaguar carvings.

K is for Koala: Chris got his wish about a trip to Australia and while Martin did a segment on the Dingo, Chris did one on the Koala. Best trip ever.

L is for Llama: Martin thinks that llamas are cool even if they spit. And they make excellent pack animals.

M is for Mongoose: Chris has had held love and a fascination for the mongoose ever since he read Kipling's Rikki Tikki Tavi as a kid. While not the largest or most intimidating creature out there; it instead has to make up what it likes in size, with cunning, agility, and its innate sensory abilities. He respects that. 

N is for Narwhal: Martin's favorite creature-suit hands-down. He doesn't believe in the supernatural or fantastical; because the sheer wonder of exploration and science and of Earth's creatures and the natural world should be enough.   
But if he did, people did say that the narwhal's horn looks an awful lot like a unicorn's horn. Nope, he did not just say that out loud. 

O is for Ocelot: Chris loves the ocelot and not just because a baby one with the thorn in its paw once glopped onto his ankle like a tot and refused to let go. Ava has pictures.

P is for Piranha: Martin loves the Amazon but he's on the fence about Piranhas, but he knows they serve a place in the eco-system.

Q is for Quest: Both Chris and Martin believe that the more they learn they more they want to keep learning. It has become something of an adventure and an opportunity to share what they've learned with others.   
Chris sometimes ventures into the sappy territory, but Martin thinks it a kind of quest and that's cool.

R is for Racoon: Martin had had to once move a family of raccoons out of a tree very carefully when they got stuck inside a retaining wall. The babies first because the momma raccoon refused to come out until all of them were safe first. 

S is for Salamander: Chris wants a creature-suit with a salamander and Ava obliges, however she draws the line at adding a feature that would allow him to breathe fire. She says that is not something that occurs naturally and that's he's been reading too many mythologies. Martin agrees to disagree.

T is for Tortuga: Martin thinks that the Tortuga is the coolest mobile headquarters ever; and that their more than fortunate to have it. He also thinks that it's probably spoiled all of them if they were ever in a situation that they would need to take conventional transport. 

U is for Unknown: Chris has come to realize that more they learn there's so much more out there to learn and explore.

V is for Vulture: Martin wonders how the Turkey Vulture got its name. 

X is Xenobiology: Chris sometimes wonders what their life and their explorations might be like if and when humans ever manage to travel beyond their own planet and venture into outer space.   
He wants to be one of the first volunteers on a multi-national space colony and be one of the first to discover new and exciting creatures that might be out there. He thinks he would find a   
BEM, or a bug-eyed monster and adopt it.

Y is for Yellowjacket: Martin forgot to wear protective gear once during an expedition and got stung by a yellowjacket. He got an allergic reaction so bad that he swelled up like a puffer-fish.

Z is for Zebra: Martin and Chris both think that it's amazing that a zebra's stripes serve such a multitude of functions, from camouflage to allowing individuals among the herd to recognize those that belong to the herd, and protection from predators when they all cluster together like a togetherness. The stripes patterns are amazing, in and of themselves, too.


End file.
